Ile Esme
by naku-gl
Summary: OS sur l'Ile Esme, leur arrivée, leur première fois, leur explication ... un peu de lemon soft ! Edward POV ... interdit au moins de 16 c'est peut etre beaucoup ! mais 13 c'est trop peu !
1. Chapter 1

Désolée pour les différences de paroles ... j'ai les livres en anglais, donc je fais mes traductions ... et la traduction francaise a des erreurs !! donc je préfère garder mes paroles !! ;)

**Esme Island**

Point de vue d'Edward

J'apercevais au loin l'ile d'Esme, bien que ne l'ayant jamais vu de mes propres yeux, je la reconnue tout de suite. Carlisle et Esme avaient tant de souvenirs de leur lune de miel, enfin leurs lunes de miel pour être exact, que j'avais l'impression d'y avoir moi-même passé des vacances.

‟Bella, regardes là-bas." Dis-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende malgré le bruit du bateau, tout en pointant un doit vers l'horizon.

Elle ne répondit pas pendant 1 ou 2 minutes, certainement le temps que ses yeux humains puissent voir l'ile en question, puis elle murmura ‟Ou sommes nous ?"

Dirigeant le bateau vers le nord de l'ile pour l'amarrer, je souris largement ‟C'est l'Ile Esme." Les docks n'étaient que des planches de bois construit sur les ordres de Carlisle pour permettre d'accoster plus facilement d'un bateau. Une fois le moteur éteint, on pouvait entendre toute la végétation de l'ile ainsi que sa population animale et les remouds de l'eau.

‟L'ile Esme ?" La voix de Bella était basse, incrédule.

‟Un cadeau de Carlisle, Esme a proposé de nous la prêter." Lui répondis-je en plaçant les valises sur le ponton. Elle paraissait surprise, je l'imaginai alors découvrant le solde de mes comptes en banque. Les nôtres, étant désormais mariés. _Mariés_. Cette pensée me fit de nouveau sourire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réagir ainsi à chaque fois que je me souvenais qu'elle était ma femme. _Ma femme_.

Toujours souriant, je me retournai vers ma femme et la pris dans mes bras pour l'amener sur les docks.

‟N'es-tu pas supposé attendre le seuil de la porte ?" Me demanda-t-elle à court de souffle, alors que nous descendions du bateau.

Je lui répondis d'une légère grimace ‟Tu sais à quel point je suis consciencieux." La portant dans mes bras, je marchai le long du chemin de sable à travers la végétation, en direction de la maison déjà éclairée. J'avais demandé à Gustavo de faire quelques préparatifs avant notre arrivée, dont certains pour le confort de Bella, comme de mettre le chauffage pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid en ma présence, bien sur je n'avais pas partagé la raison avec Gustavo. _J'espère que j'ai pensé à tout. Chaleur, nourriture, … si je pouvais tout prévoir aussi facilement. Comment être sur que je ne vais pas la blesser ?_

Le cœur de Bella s'accéléra, ses respirations se firent plus profondes. Je baissai les yeux vers son visage pour déceler la cause de ce changement mais elle garda son regard sur la maison. Peut être avait elle peur de ce qui allait se passer, elle était humaine après tout, il était normal qu'elle ait peur _… pfff, qui est-ce que j'essaye de leurrer ? Je suis tout aussi stressé qu'elle et pas seulement sur le fait de la blesser_, _mais pour l'acte en lui-même_ ... _après tout c'est sa première fois, c'est ma première fois à moi aussi, c'est notre première fois, est-ce qu'elle va … est-ce qu'on va … avoir du … plaisir ? _Si j'avais été humain, c'était certain j'aurai rougit. Je connaissais les bases, merci - ou pas - à Emmett et Rosalie qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie, et bien que j'essayais toujours de ne pas écouter leurs pensées, je ne pouvais pas totalement les exclure. Sur le moment je ne savais plus si j'avais peur de la blesser ou de ne pas lui donner de plaisir.

Arrivés sur le porche, je posais les bagages pour ouvrir les portes, nous étions au seuil, je contemplai ma Bella attendant de croiser son regard pour effectuer l'une de nos premières étapes de mari et femme. _Femme_, que c'était bon de dire ce mot. Enfin de _penser_ car j'avais trop de trac pour dire un mot.

La maison ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Forks, la plupart de nos résidences se ressemblaient d'ailleurs. J'allumai les lumières, révélant la large pièce précédemment éclairée par la lumière du clair de lune qui traversait le mur vitré. Et en son centre un énorme lit. Bien qu'ayant déjà vu la pièce en souvenir, le lit me parut extrêmement grand, une vague de peur me traversa. Je m'arrêtai pour allumer la dernière lumière et sentis que le cœur de Bella n'avait pas ralentit, elle devait elle aussi être impressionnée par la taille de ce lit. Je la remis sur ses pieds avant de lui dire ‟Je vais … chercher les valises."

Laissés sur le porche, j'attrapais nos bagages, je les déposai et ouvrai celle de Bella sur un buffet, découvrant les fanfreluches, je supposais Alice d'y être pour quelque chose. Je me rapprochai de Bella qui s'était avancée dans le centre de la pièce, une goutte de transpiration perlait sur son cou, je caressai sa nuque brulante pour l'enlever et compenser la chaleur.

‟Il fait un peu chaud ici. J'ai pensé …" Commençai-je, hésitant ‟que se serait mieux."

‟Consciencieux" murmura-t-elle. Je ris, le son de mon rire m'apparut soudain nerveux. Est-ce que Bella l'avait remarqué ? Ce n'était pas dans mon habitude de ne pas être en contrôle, j'étais en général sur de moi, voulant toujours contrôler de ma soif, contrôler les mouvements de mon corps pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop rapides ou trop forts.

‟J'ai essayé de penser à tout ce qui permettrait de rendre les choses … plus faciles." Expliquai-je.

Bella déglutit, ai-je dis quelque chose qui l'a mise mal à l'aise ? Ou est-ce seulement le trac qui était la raison de son attitude pensive.

‟Je me demandai, si … d'abord, … " Bella avait le don de me rendre nerveux, normalement les vampires sont placides, surement parce que pour nous il n'y a pas d'urgence, nous avons toute l'éternité devant nous, mais depuis le premier jour ou j'avais rencontré Bella, elle m'avait complètement transformé.

‟Peut être que tu aimerais prendre un bain de minuit avec moi ?" J'avais toujours l'air aussi peureux. J'étais tellement moins sur de moi depuis que je la connaissais, j'avais fuis pour Denali, j'avais attendu de connaître ses sentiments pour lui dire que je l'aimai, autant de souvenirs ou je m'étais traité de lâche.

Je pris une profonde respiration pour reprendre contenance. ‟l'eau sera très chaude. C'est le genre de plage que tu aimeras."

‟Ca me parait bien." Sa voix se brisa à la fin de la phrase, je n'étais pas le seul à appréhender ce qui allait se passer. Quelque part j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas si nerveuse elle-même, c'était son idée et j'avais peur qu'elle ne doute de plus en plus et finisse par regretter son choix.

‟Je suis sur que tu aimerais une ou deux minutes humaine …" J'espérai ainsi la mettre plus à l'aise. ‟C'était un long voyage."

_Ma femme_ acquiesça, pendant que mes lèvres caressaient sa gorge. Je ris, j'étais encore sensible en pensant qu'elle était ma femme, Ne résistant pas à partager cette joie, je lui dis ‟Ne soyez pas trop longue, Mrs Cullen." _Que c'était bon de dire ça._

Bella sursauta à son nouveau nom, ou était-ce l'air frais de mon souffle contre sa peau chaude ? Je l'embrassai tendrement du cou jusqu'à l'épaule. ‟Je t'attends dans l'eau."

Je me dirigeai vers les portes qui donnaient directement sur la plage et enlevai ma chemise par-dessus la tête puis la laissai sur le sol.

Arrivé dehors, je remerciai intérieurement la chaleur étouffante de l'air qui contrastait grandement avec mon corps gelé, Bella n'aura aucune restriction à être avec moi pendant notre lune de miel. J'espérai seulement que tout le reste se déroulerait aussi facilement que les idées m'étaient venues.

Je me défis du reste de mes vêtements, les mis sur un arbre près de la plage et marchai lentement sur le sable jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait assez d'eau pour plonger. N'ayant pas besoin d'air, je me retrouvai vite loin du rivage. Bien que ce soit agréable de pouvoir nager sous l'eau sans avoir besoin de respirer, c'était également déroutant de ne pas pouvoir compter sur son odorat. Pour nous les vampires, l'odorat était très important, toutes nos actions – ou presque – étaient en relation avec ce sens. Je ne vis pas beaucoup d'animaux, pour ne pas dire aucun … dès que j'apercevais ne serait-ce qu'un petit poisson, leurs instincts leur disaient de se sauver.

Je revins vers la plage et me tournai vers la lune, pour attendre ma Bella. L'astre était superbe mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas réellement le voir, trop concentré sur mes doutes, je ne voyais que le visage de Bella. _Ai-je raison d'accepter la requête de Bella ?_ Carlisle m'avait dit qu'il avait confiance en moi, que j'étais assez fort pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Mais si c'était aussi intense qu'il me l'avait dit et que je ne puisse pas me contrôler ? Bella avait déjà tant sacrifié, elle sacrifiait sa vie pour être avec moi pour l'éternité, elle avait même accepté qu'on se marie … certes sous la condition qu'on fasse l'amour avant sa transformation … ‟Ne sois pas un lâche." Me dis-je à moi-même. _Carlisle a confiance en moi, Bella a confiance en moi. Je dois juste me concentrer et me contrôler, comme je le fais tous les jours quand je la serre dans mes bras._

Soudain, j'entendis ses pas s'arrêter derrière moi, Bella souffla pour se donner courage – enfin, je supposais - c'est pourquoi je ne me retournai pas pour l'accueillir et également pour ne pas l'embarrasser d'avantage, bien que l'idée de voir ses joues s'empourprer était tentante.

Mes mains étaient à la surface de l'eau, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir été à la plage pendant mes années humaines mais cependant j'avais vu dans leurs pensées, les plagistes le faire pour sentir la chaleur du soleil sur leurs mains. Bella avait vraiment le don de me rendre plus humain, j'espérais simplement que se serait suffisant.

Elle entra dans l'eau, les légers mouvements de vague ne m'atteignirent pas mais je pu les entendre. Lentement mon amour arriva à ma droite et posa sa main sur la mienne et elle dit ‟Magnifique" en regardant à son tour la lune.

‟C'est vrai." Dis-je peu convaincu par la beauté de la lune, je me retournai pour faire face à ce qui était pour moi la beauté absolue et entrelaçai nos doigts sous l'eau. J'espérai que celle-ci était assez chaude pour que Bella ne sente pas la froideur de mon corps. ‟Mais je n'utiliserai pas le mot magnifique. Pas avec toi, te tenant ici en comparaison."

_Suis-je à ce point nerveux, que je puisse dire autre chose que mes pensées ?_ A nouveau, la pensée que Bella me rendait plus humain me traversa. Elle sourit à mes mots, visiblement gênée et flattée, elle plaça sa main droite à l'endroit ou mon cœur se trouvait. Je tressaillis légèrement au touché, Mon souffle se fit plus inégal, moi qui avait l'habitude de maitriser mes émotions j'étais totalement sous tension, apeuré par ce que nous allions faire. Elle était nue près de moi, je sentais la chaleur de son corps irradier l'eau dans un périmètre de 20cm autour d'elle. Tout me donnait encore plus de désir, sa nudité, sa chaleur, son regard, ses courbes, mais tout me rappelait également que j'avais pouvais lui faire mal.

‟J'ai promis que nous essayerons. Si …" je vais trop fort, non il ne faut pas l'effrayer, c'était tellement important pour elle. Je me tendis à la penser de la blesser autant physiquement que mentalement. ‟Si je fais quelque chose de mal, si je te blesse, tu dois me le dire à la seconde." Murmurai-je.

Bella acquiesça sans détourner une seule fois son regard. Elle avait visiblement foi en moi, ce n'était pas assez pour m'enlever toutes mes peurs cependant. Elle fit un autre pas vers moi et pencha sa tête contre mon torse. ‟N'aies pas peur. Nous serons ensemble." Bien que sa voix était basse, l'assurance se faisait sentir, cela semblait si facile en entendant mon amour le dire.

Je l'enlaçai tendrement et lui dis ‟Pour toujours." Puis l'entrainai lentement sous l'eau. Levant son menton de ma main droite, mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, la différence de température était quasiment inexistante dans l'eau chaude.

Je ré-enroulai mon bras autour de Bella pour caresser son épaule et fis le chemin jusqu'à ses cheveux pour resserrer encore d'avantage notre étreinte. Mon autre main se déplaça vers le creux de ses reins.

Les bras de Bella, précédemment coincés entre nos bustes s'enroulèrent autour de moi, plaquant ainsi sa poitrine contre mon torse. Le touché de ses seins fermes contre ma peau m'électrisa, j'ouvris les yeux de peur en réalisant soudain que Bella aurait bientôt besoin d'air.

Nos deux corps soudés remontèrent à la surface, Bella prit une profonde respiration pendant que j'embrassais son cou, de sa gorge à son épaule, je repris le chemin inverse mais descendis légèrement en arrivant à sa clavicule, Bella releva sa tête pour me laisser accéder à la naissance de sa poitrine, ma mains retenait sa tête en arrière. Elle émit un petit gémissement qui me fit frémir de désir et de satisfaction.

Ses mains se déplacèrent lentement, remontant de mon dos jusqu'à mon cou. Elle releva la tête, je n'avais pas besoin de lire son esprit pour savoir qu'elle voulait m'embrasser à nouveau. Notre baiser était plus précipité, il évoquait notre désir mutuel. Bella se resserra contre moi, je du me rappeler de ne pas la serrer de toutes mes forces en retour, et elle m'embrassa la mâchoire puis arrivant à mon oreille, elle murmura ‟Je t'aime, Edward." Elle ancra ses yeux dans les miens, je n'avais plus peur de lui faire mal … enfin, presque.

Prenant appui de ses bras, elle encercla avec ses jambes ma taille, ‟Tu veux qu'on retourne dans la maison ?" lui demandai-je gentiment. D'après ce que m'avaient dit mes frères, l'acte amoureux était tellement fort que je préférai avoir autre chose à serrer, mordre ou même frapper que Bella, si la sensation se faisait trop puissante. Un petit regard coquin naquit dans les yeux de ma femme et je me demandais soudain si je n'avais pas la même expression. J'étais tellement focalisé sur ma peur de la blesser que j'en oubliai presque la peur de faire l'amour pour la première fois, mais à ce moment précis tout ce que je sentais c'était le désir grandir de plus en plus.

Bella ne desserra pas ses jambes et m'embrassa pendant que j'utilisai toute ma vitesse pour nous emmener dans la maison.

Plus lentement, je m'approchai du lit, et me pencha dessus pour nous y allonger, sans peser tout mon poids sur son fragile petit corps. _Fragile petit corps_, je recommençai à ressentir une vague de peur, mais essayai de me rassurer immédiatement, _Bella a promis de prévenir si ça se passait mal_. Mon expression avait du changer, rattrapé par mes inquiétudes car Bella se redressa et me dit plus sure que jamais ‟Ca va aller."

Je me mis sur le flan, et commença à caresser son épaule, descendant le long de son bras, elle se mit également sur le côté et m'embrassa tout en courbant le dos pour recoller nos deux corps, ma main aidait son geste en appuyant sur sa colonne. Je repris le parcours de son corps en descendant ma paume le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses ou je bifurquai sur sa cuisse et la relevai sur ma hanche. Nos baisers devenaient de plus en plus intenses, les doigts de Bella effleuraient les muscles tendus de mon bras puis les entrelaça dans mes cheveux.

Avec sa main derrière ma tête, elle interdit l'interruption de nos baisers alors qu'elle se rallongeait sur le dos, me penchant légèrement sur son corps. Ma main abandonna sa cuisse pour partir à la conquête de sa poitrine, aussi doucement que je le pouvais je caressai ses seins raffermis par le désir. Je quittai sa bouche pour l'embrasser dans le cou, elle gémit à nouveau sentant ma cuisse presser contre son sexe.

Son odeur était enivrante, je voulu la goûter, pas boire son sang mais lécher du bout de la langue son corps brulant ; j'emmenai donc ma bouche descendre le long son corps, de la courbe de sa poitrine au plat de son ventre où ne voulant pas aller trop vite avec des caresses plus intimes, j'arrêtai juste au dessus du pubis et repris le sens inverse.

Les courbes de Bella étaient telle que je les avais imaginées – les pensées errantes des vampires, et puis j'étais un adolescent de 17 ans après tout – elles n'auraient pu être plus parfaites. Sa peau douce comme du satin m'incitait à continuer mes caresses, j'étais hypnotisé par sa perfection. Remontant lentement sur sa magnifique poitrine, je regardai un instant ma main sur son sein droit et ris intérieurement à la pensée que ces 2 parties de nos corps étaient faites l'une pour l'autre – comme j'étais fait pour Bella et vice versa – ils étaient de la bonne taille, ni trop gros, ni trop petits, juste ce qu'il fallait par rapport à mes mains. Je repris les lèvres de mon amour, savourant à nouveau son merveilleux parfum, pendant qu'elle dessinait le contour de mes omoplates.

Bella descendit ses mains le long de mon dos, jusqu'à mes fesses, et je compris lorsqu'elle écarta les cuisses qu'elle voulait que j'entre en elle. Une nouvelle vague de stress me submergea, cependant – contrairement à toutes mes précédentes pensées – je n'avais plus peur de la blesser. Les caresses étaient faciles car bien que je n'ai jamais vu son corps auparavant je l'avais déjà caressé, certes jamais aussi intensément et alors qu'elle était nue mais c'était plus facile que ce qui allait suivre ; et même si je connaissais la théorie, passer à la pratique était impressionnant, autant pour un humain que pour un vampire.

Tous les deux silencieux, nous ne communiquions alors que par les regards ; Bella devait elle aussi avoir peur. Tout ce qu'indiquait le sien était de l'amour et du désir, je soupçonnais le mien de trahir ma peur car Bella m'embrassa férocement pour me redonner confiance. Bien que ce soit pour elle aussi sa première fois, elle paraissait très détendue ; ses caresses cependant étaient précipitées comme si elle craignait que je ne change d'avis, ou bien était elle plus paniquée que je ne le pensais ?

D'un mouvement lent du bassin, attendant le moindre signe de Bella, je la pénétrai, la sensation était immense, je n'avais jamais rien connu de tel auparavant, rien d'aussi intense, boire le sang n'était rien, boire le sang humain n'était rien, boire _son_ sang n'était rien. Tout en me concentrant sur mes mouvements pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop brusques, je la scrutai attentivement pour déceler mes moindres faux pas.

Elle remonta ses jambes sur mes hanches et se cambra tout en gémissant. Elle était si belle sous le plaisir, je la remerciai intérieurement d'avoir insisté sur cette demande.

Progressivement elle me serrait avec plus de force que je l'en pensais capable, sa respiration ainsi que ses battements de cœur se faisaient plus rapides.

Tout à coup une vague de chaleur me traversa le corps, je m'accrochai à ses hanches, l'espace d'une seconde, puis réalisant avec horreur que je la serrai fortement, j'attrapai la première chose qui était à ma portée et mordis férocement tout en grognant de plaisir.

Bella ne parut se rendre compte de rien, elle s'accrochait toujours à moi, une main dans mon dos, l'autre restée sur mes fesses, elle criait également tout en relevant sa tête en arrière, submergée par la jouissance.

Doucement je me penchai légèrement sur mon amante pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser fut lent, doux ; bien que passionné par l'expérience que nous venions de partager, il était plus sensuel que bestial.

Un sourire immense naquit sur les lèvres de Bella et je cru pendant un instant qu'il ne s'en irait jamais, elle semblait exténuée, il est vrai que pour elle c'était une longue journée, je m'allongeai à ses côtés et la serrai contre moi.

Tout près de son oreille je murmurai ‟Je t'aime ma Bella." Et commençai à chantonner sa berceuse mais elle s'était déjà endormie.

* * *

**_Venez voir notre forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)_**

**http : // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace)**


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai pas le coeur à vous faire patienter !! alors voila la suite !!!

* * *

Les heures passaient et je ne me lassai pas d'observer ma magnifique femme endormie, au milieu de toute ces plumes, elle avait l'air d'un ange.

Mon sourire ne m'avait pas quitté depuis la fin de nos ébats et je remerciais grandement la mémoire infaillible des vampires de me permettre de savourer encore et encore, seconde par seconde notre nuit aussi clairement qu'un film. Elle avait été si belle, comme toujours certes, mais c'était une beauté différente de la voir gémir de plaisir.

Je fus légèrement déçu de ne pas l'entendre parler, j'aimai tellement quand elle parlait en dormant, je savais que cette partie d'elle allait me manquer après sa transformation. Tout comme les battements de son cœur, qui étaient pour moi la plus belle des mélodies, ses rougeurs lorsqu'elle était embarrassée, toutes ses petites choses qui m'avait fait l'aimer en premier lieu et surtout que j'avais désiré épargner dès le début, car elles signifiaient la vie et pas l'existence.

Bien sûr une part de moi - une énorme part pour être franc et je m'en voulais énormément pour ça, mais n'avais-je pas prévenu que j'étais égoïste ? - bref une part de moi voulait plus que tout la transformer, pour qu'elle soit auprès de moi à jamais, ainsi je ne serais plus seul, qu'elle soit moins fragile, ainsi je n'aurai plus à me restreindre en la prenant dans mes bras … égoïste … je l'avais dis.

Le soleil de midi traversait les vitres et éclairait le corps nu et endormi de ma femme où progressivement des taches apparaissaient sur sa peau. Je les scrutai attentivement et constatai avec horreur que les contusions se multipliaient avec une vitesse alarmante.

Bien que les ayant écoutés toute la nuit, je me concentrai à nouveau sur ses battements de cœur ainsi que sur le rythme de son souffle, essayant de trouver une quelconque trace de douleur pour Bella.

Minutieusement - et doucement pour ne pas la réveiller – je l'auscultai, la pensée de lui avoir cassé un os m'effrayait et ne me quittait plus, je savais qu'elle n'avait aucune coupure, je n'aurai pas pu passer à côté de l'odeur de son sang. Bien que j'étais depuis quelques mois immunisé contre le parfum de son sang, je pouvais toujours le sentir et dans ce cas précis je n'en sentais aucune goutte en dehors de son corps.

Une fois mon inspection terminée, j'eu un bref soulagement de voir qu'aucun de ses os n'était brisé, cependant il s'estompa rapidement à mesure que les nouvelles contusions apparaissaient.

Bella resta endormie pendant encore quelques heures et je ne pu m'empêcher de m'en vouloir durant le reste de son sommeil. Après tout, qui pouvait bien accepter le fait de blesser son amour ? _Un_ _monstre, j'étais et resterai à jamais un monstre_. Bella avait beau faire ressurgir les côtés humains de mon être, je n'en restai pas moins qu'un monstre.

J'avais accepté sa requête, pire encore, j'avais apprécié que nous fassions l'amour, j'avais même passé plusieurs heures à y repenser - totalement comblé - et à attendre avec impatience de pouvoir recommencer. _Un monstre_, j'étais bel et bien le monstre que je pensais être.

A quel point Bella allait-elle avoir mal ? A quel point elle allait m'en vouloir ? Allait-elle essayer, comme à son habitude, de minimiser les dégâts ? Pourrait-elle un jour me pardonner ? Oui bien sur, c'était Bella, mais je ne méritai pas son pardon. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner moi-même, et pendant un instant cette idée me fit sourire, ma rancœur sera assez forte pour le reste de l'éternité, je la méritais.

Le rythme cardiaque de ma femme – non je n'étais plus digne de l'appeler ma femme, ça me donnait trop de plaisir – le rythme cardiaque de Bella accéléra progressivement, bien qu'elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux, je savais qu'elle était réveillée. Pour l'aider en douceur, je la caressai du bout des doigts – ne voulant pas rajouter de nouveaux bleus – le long de l'épine dorsale, vérifiant une nouvelle fois chacune de ses vertèbres.

Elle resta contre moi pendant quelques minutes sans bouger, on aurait pu la croire endormie jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à rire.

‟Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?" Murmurai-je d'une voix plus dure que je n'aurai voulue. Caressant toujours son dos, je la vis rougir, puis son ventre grogna.

‟Tu ne peux simplement pas échapper à la nature humaine pendant très longtemps."

_Ah, la nature humaine_, seule Bella ne pouvait pas y échapper, moi j'avais bien démontré cette nuit que j'en étais capable._ Monstre_ ! Je levai les yeux vers le voilage du lit à baldaquin.

Alarmée par mon manque de réponse, Bella ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur les coudes pour voir mon visage, je restai figé, trop honteux, j'étais incapable de la regarder dans les yeux.

‟Edward ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda-t-elle toujours alarmée. ‟Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

‟T'as besoin de demander ?" Répondis-je instantanément.

Elle osait me demander ce qui n'allait pas, comme si ses douleurs ne lui étaient pas suffisantes.

Bella parut soudain soucieuse, une ligne se forma sur son front et de mes doigts je les lissais. A quoi pensait-elle ? Certainement au fait que je l'avais blessée, il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net, la peine serait peut être plus grande quand je saurais à quel point elle m'en voulait, cependant je la méritai. ‟Tu penses à quoi ?" Chuchotai-je.

‟T'es contrarié. Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que j'ai … ?"

Mes yeux se rétrécirent et elle s'arrêta net. ‟A quel point tu as mal, Bella ?" Il fallait qu'elle me dise. ‟La vérité – n'essaye pas de minimiser."

Surprise, sa voix se fit haute, ‟Mal ?"

J'attendis, levant un sourcil, le temps qu'elle découvre ses contusions, elle contractait et décontractait ses muscles, la surprise se lisait facilement sur son visage maintenant, ou était-ce à cause de la douleur ?

Elle s'énerva, ‟Pourquoi sautes-tu sur ces conclusions ? Je n'ai jamais été mieux que maintenant."

‟Arrêtes ça." Dis-je en refermant les yeux.

‟Arrêter quoi ?" Son ton était soudain plus léger, comme si elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait. Mais c'était improbable, c'était donc pour me rassurer qu'elle agissait ainsi.

‟Arrêtes d'agir comme si je n'étais pas un monstre pour avoir accepté ça."

‟Edward ! Ne dis jamais ça." Dit-elle, mais son intonation vexée n'en fit qu'un murmure.

Je n'ouvris pas les yeux, voir Bella meurtrie était plus que je ne pouvais le supporter, bien que j'avais en mémoire son image avec tous ces bleus.

‟Regardes toi, Bella ! Et dis moi que je ne suis pas un monstre."

Je la sentis se remuer à côté de moi puis elle haleta.

_Oh mon dieu, _à quel point allait-elle m'en vouloir, allait-elle me pardonner un jour ? Comment le pourrait-elle ? Depuis le premier jour je n'avais cessé de la blesser.

Tout à coup elle s'écria, ‟Pourquoi suis-je recouverte de plumes ?"

_Rrrrrh_, elle n'allait donc jamais voir ses bleus ? J'expirai d'impatience, et dis d'une traite ‟J'ai mordu un ou deux oreillers." Ma voix se fit plus grave et plus lente pour qu'elle entende bien la suite. ‟C'est pas de ça dont je parle !"

‟Tu as mordu un oreiller ? Pourquoi ?"

_Au diable les plumes, regardes toi un peu Bella ! Tu es entièrement recouverte de bleus !_

J'attrapai le plus délicatement possible sa main et la souleva des plumes. ‟Regardes, Bella !" Grognai-je. ‟Regarde _ça_."

Bella se tordit pour voir les dégâts, elle toucha de sa main droite le bras que je tenais, les bleus disparaissaient et réapparaissaient. Je relâchai son poignet pour effleurer à mon tour les contusions.

‟Oh" Dit-elle, son regard fixé sur les bleus, _je dois la dégoûter_.

‟Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. Je le savais, je n'aurai pas du - " les souvenirs de notre nuit revenaient, c'était insupportable, un grognement plaintif sorti de ma gorge. ‟Je suis plus désolé que je ne peux te le dire."

La honte et la colère me submergeaient. Je mis mon bras sur mes yeux et devins immobile. Si j'avais été humain, j'aurai pleuré, _pfff_, si j'avais été humain, je n'aurai pas blessé Bella, je n'aurai pas eut à pleurer. Comment avais-je pu lui infliger ça ? Moi qui n'aspirait qu'à la protéger, depuis le début, je prenais les mauvaises décisions, je n'aurai jamais du revenir de Denali, elle aurait eut un avenir en ce moment et pas ces contusions.

Je sentis Bella s'assoir à mes côtés, elle toucha mon bras et ses petits doigts fragiles s'enroulèrent autour de mon poignet, elle essaya de le tirer. En vain, je n'étais pas prêt à lui faire face.

‟Edward … Edward ?" Elle hésita une seconde, surement pour chercher ses mots, ‟Je ne suis pas désolée, Edward. Je suis … je peux même pas te dire. Je suis si heureuse. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine, ne soit pas en colère. Arrête. Je vais b –"

‟Ne dis pas le mot bien." La coupai-je d'une voix froide. ‟Si tu attaches une importance à ma santé mentale, ne dis pas que tu vas bien."

‟Mais c'est le cas" Murmura-t-elle.

‟Bella" J'avais presque gémit en disant son nom. ‟Arrête."

‟Non. Toi arrête, Edward." J'enlevai mon bras pour la regarder, je sentais mon visage crispé sous l'inquiétude. ‟Ne gâche pas tout." Reprit-elle. ‟Je. Suis. Heureuse." Ajouta-t-elle en détachant chaque mot comme si ça leur donnait plus d'importance.

‟J'ai déjà tout gâché." Murmurai-je.

‟Ca suffit !" Cassa-t-elle. Pour réponse ma mâchoire claqua.

‟Pah !" Eclata-t-elle. ‟Pourquoi ne peux tu pas simplement lire dans mon esprit ?" _Ca c'est marrant,_ pensais-je ironiquement. ‟C'est un tel inconvénient d'être muette mentalement."

Mes yeux s'élargirent légèrement, l'ironie m'avait malgré moi distrait. ‟C'est une nouveauté. Tu adores que je ne puisse pas lire ton esprit."

‟Pas aujourd'hui." Déclara-t-elle.

‟Pourquoi ?" Je ne la suivais plus du tout, certes Bella avait toujours été surprenante et elle l'était encore aujourd'hui.

Elle lança ses bras, frustrée. Sa paume claqua contre mon torse dur comme la pierre.

‟Parce que toute cette angoisse serait totalement inutile, si tu pouvais voir ce que je ressens en ce moment !" Dit-elle, toujours frustrée. ‟Ou il y a 5 minutes, plutôt. J'étais parfaitement heureuse. Totalement comblée. Maintenant, et bien, je suis en quelque sorte agacée."

‟Tu devrais être furieuse contre moi."

‟Et bien, je le suis. Est-ce tu te sens mieux ?"

_Je pourrais mais non_, je soupirai. ‟Non. Je ne pense pas que quoi que soit pourrait me faire me sentir mieux, en ce moment."

‟Ca !" Cracha-t-elle. ‟C'est justement pourquoi je suis furieuse." Ajouta-t-elle. ‟Tu es en train de tout gâcher, Edward"

Je roulai des yeux et secouai la tête, vous pouvez compter sur Bella pour accorder de l'importance aux détails insignifiants, comme mon humeur alors qu'elle devait souffrir le martyr.

Elle respira profondément et déglutit. ‟Nous savions que ça allait être délicat. Je pensais que c'était entendu. Mais, eh bien, c'était mille fois plus facile que ce que je pensais." Un sourire timide naquit sur ses lèvres. ‟Et ça, c'est vraiment rien." Ajouta-t-elle en caressant son bras. ‟Je pense que pour une première fois, ne sachant pas à quoi nous attendre, on a été incroyable. Avec un peu d'entrainement –"

Mon expression horrifiée l'arrêta net. Elle s'attendait réellement à ce qu'on renouvelle cette expérience après ce que je lui avais fait ? J'allais exploser.

‟Entendu ? T'étais-tu attendu à ça, Bella ?" J'avais explosé, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, avait-elle réellement prévu que je la blesserai ? ‟Anticipais-tu que je puisse te blesser ?" Comment pouvait-elle accepter que je la blesse ? ‟Pensais-tu que ça pouvais être pire ? Considères-tu l'expérience comme un succès parce que tu peux encore marcher ? Aucun os brisé – ça équivaut à une victoire ?" _Elle veut une hola ?_

Elle ne m'interrompit pas, attendant que je me calme, puis prit une voix sereine. ‟Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais c'est certain je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que ce soit … aussi … aussi magnifique et parfait que ça l'a été." La fin de sa phrase sortie en murmure ; gênée, elle dériva ses yeux vers ses mains, évitant mon regard. ‟Je veux dire, je ne sais pas comment c'était pour toi, mais ça l'était pour moi."

Incroyable, alors que j'avais peur de l'avoir blessée, elle avait peur que je n'ai pas eut de plaisir. Je relevai doucement son menton avec un doigt. ‟C'est à propos de ça que tu es inquiète ? Que je n'ai pas eut de plaisir." Demandai-je, les dents serrées.

Ses yeux regardaient toujours ses mains, ‟Je sais que ce n'est pas la même chose, tu n'es pas humain. J'essayai juste d'expliquer que, pour une humaine, et bien, je ne peux rien imaginer de meilleur que ça.

Elle ne faisait pas semblant, elle accordait vraiment de l'importance à ce que j'avais ressentis, cela me relaxa légèrement, elle leva les yeux pour déchiffrer l'expression de mon visage.

‟Il semblerait que j'ai plusieurs excuses à te présenter." Je n'avais pas pensé devoir m'excuser pour autre chose, aujourd'hui, apparemment je faisais fautes sur fautes. ‟Je n'aurai jamais osé imaginer que tu puisses interpréter mon bouleversement, après ce que je t'ai infligé hier, comme … eh bien, comme si ça n'avait pas été la meilleure nuit de mon existence. Mais je m'interdis d'y penser de cette façon, pas quand tu es …" je ne pu terminer ma phrase.

Alors que les bleus me sautaient aux yeux et que je recommençai à me renfermer, un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de Bella et d'une petite voix, elle parla. ‟Vraiment ? La meilleure de toutes ?"

Encore soucieux de lui faire plus de mal, je pris son visage délicatement dans mes mains. ‟J'ai parlé à Carlisle, après que toi et moi ayons fait le marché, espérant qu'il pourrait m'aider. Bien sur, il m'a averti que ce serait très dangereux pour toi." Ses mots exacts avaient été, '_Il faudra que tu sois plus qu'extrêmement prudent, Edward. Tu sais qu'en un seul mouvement tu pourrais la tuer. Cependant, tu as déjà prouvé à mainte et mainte reprise que tu étais capable de bien plus que tous les autres vampires. J'ai confiance en toi, Edward, je sais que si quelqu'un peu le faire, c'est bien toi.'_ ‟Il avait foi en moi, cependant – une foi que je ne mérite pas." _Quand on voit dans quel état tu es_, je mis deux doigts sur les lèvres entaillées de Bella avant qu'elle ne proteste.

‟Je lui ai aussi demandé ce à quoi je devais m'attendre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en serait pour moi … le fait que je sois un vampire." Je souris en me souvenant de la réponse Carlisle ainsi que son regard qui exprimait une telle sérénité – j'avais bien pris garde de ne pas lire ses pensées à ce moment là, j'en voyais déjà trop à mon goût ‟Carlisle m'a dit que c'était une chose très puissante, comme rien d'autre. Il m'a dit que l'acte amoureux était quelque chose que je ne devais pas traiter à la légère. Avec nos rares changements d'humeur (1), les émotions fortes peuvent nous altérer, d'une façon permanente. Mais il a dit que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter sur ce sujet – tu m'avais déjà altérer complètement." Je souris largement et sincèrement, elle était la lumière dans mon existence de nuit.

‟J'ai parlé à mes frères, aussi. Ils m'ont dit que c'était un grand plaisir." Entre autres choses, je vais lui épargner les pensées salaces qu'Emmett voulait partager pour, soi-disant, m'aider. ‟Seulement en deuxième position, après boire du sang humain." Mon visage du se renfrogner alors que je me souvenais des pensées meurtrières de mes frères ‟Mais j'ai goûté ton sang et il ne peut avoir aucun sang plus puissant que ça … Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient torts, vraiment. Juste que c'est différent pour nous. Il y a quelque chose en plus."

‟Il y a plus. Il y a absolument tout." M'assura-t-elle.

‟Ca ne change rien au fait qu'on avait tort Même si c'est possible que tu penses vraiment de cette manière." Je m'écartais d'elle, relâchant son visage.

‟Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu penses que je surévalue ? Pourquoi ?"

‟Pour atténuer ma culpabilité. Je ne peux pas ignorer les preuves, Bella. Ou ton habitude d'essayer de m'épargner quand je fais des erreurs."

Bella attrapa mon menton et se pencha pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Mon regard se perdit dans ses grands yeux chocolat. ‟Ecoutes moi, Edward Cullen. Je ne prétends rien pour ton bien être, d'accord ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une raison pour te faire sentir mieux avant que tu ne commences à être pitoyable." _Pitoyable ?_ J'étais vraiment pitoyable ? ‟Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie – je n'étais pas aussi heureuse quand tu as décidé que tu m'aimais plus que tu ne voulais me tuer, ou le premier jour où je me suis réveillée et que tu étais là à m'attendre … Ni quand j'ai entendu ta voix dans le studio de danse." Le souvenir de son corps tout aussi tuméfié qu'aujourd'hui me fit fléchir, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, certainement pour que je ne m'attarde pas non plus sur le souvenir. ‟Ou quand tu as dis 'je le veux' et que j'ai réalisé que d'une façon ou d'une autre, je te garderais pour toujours. Ce sont les moments les plus heureux que j'ai, et _ça_ c'est meilleur que tout le reste. Donc, tu dois juste d'y faire."

Le triangle marqué entre ses sourcils ne l'avait pas quitté pendant qu'elle avait parlé, je mis un doigt dessus pour le lisser. ‟Je te rends malheureuse là. Je ne veux pas faire ça."

‟Eh bien, ne sois pas malheureux. C'est la seule chose mal, ici."

Bon, si je voulais rendre le sourire à Bella, il suffisait que je … je ne pouvais pas oublier l'état dans lequel elle était, je ne pouvais donc pas cesser d'être en colère contre moi, mais je pouvais mettre ça de côté, c'était le seul moyen de la rendre heureuse. ‟T'as raison. Le passé c'est le passé et je ne peux rien changer. Il n'y a aucune raison de laisser ma mauvaise humeur ruiner ce moment pour toi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir maintenant."

Décidé à faire de mon mieux je souris sincèrement pendant que Bella examinait mon visage, incrédule. ‟Tout ce qui me ferais plaisir ?" Son estomac gargouilla avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.

‟T'as faim." Dis-je rapidement, je sortis vite du lit, pris un pantalon kaki de la valise et le mis sans attendre.

‟Alors, pourquoi exactement tu as massacré les oreillers d'Esme ?" M'interpela Bella alors que je franchissais la porte, je devais en avoir dans les cheveux, ce qui avait du lui rappeler sa question sans réponse.

J'ébouriffais mes cheveux avant de lui répondre, ‟Je ne sais pas si j'ai décidé quoi que ce soit la nuit dernière. Nous sommes juste chanceux que ce soit les oreillers et pas toi." Marmonnai-je, j'inhalai profondément, me concentrant pour chasser cette mauvaise pensée en secouant la tête.

Bella se déplaça lentement sur le côté du lit et s'étira une nouvelle fois, plus précautionneusement, certainement sous la douleur. Sous cet angle, je voyais à peine la couleur naturelle de la peau de Bella, elle se retourna quand j'haletai. Je fermis les yeux et serra les points. A ce moment là, un ou deux oreillers n'auraient pas été suffisant pour me calmer.

‟Suis-je à ce point hideuse ?" Me demanda Bella en essayant de garder son ton ordinaire.

Je repris une respiration normale pour la rassurer mais ne me retournai pas, je savais pertinemment que je n'aurai réussi qu'à la stresser d'avantage. N'ayant pas de réponse elle courra vers la salle de bains.

Essayer d'oublier son état était impossible, elle avait tous ces bleus par ma faute, et comme à son habitude, elle ne s'occupait que de moi et minimisait ce que j'avais fait. Je ne méritai pas une femme comme Bella, elle était belle et elle s'était donnée corps et âmes, j'avais toujours refusé de la transformer à cause de son âme, j'avais refusé en premier lieu qu'on fasse l'amour de peur pour son corps et au final, j'avais accepté les deux, quel genre de personne cela faisait-il de moi ?

Soudain, Bella cria, en moins d'une seconde je me retrouvai derrière elle ‟Bella ?", elle se tenait devant le miroir.

‟Je n'arriverai jamais à enlever tout ça de mes cheveux !" Dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers ses cheveux plein de plumes blanches, elle commença à les enlever une à une avec sa lenteur humaine.

Avec ma rapidité vampirique, je partis à la chasse aux plumes en marmonnant ‟Nom d'un chien ! C'est ça qui te préoccupe le plus !"

‟Comment peux tu t'empêcher de rire ? J'ai l'air ridicule." Je ne répondis pas, rien ne pourrais me soulager pour le moment. Tant que les contusions seraient visibles, non c'était faux, longtemps encore après que les contusions se seraient effacées, une part de moi continuerait à m'en vouloir.

Après une minute, elle soupira ‟Ca ne marchera pas, c'est complètement incrusté. Je vais devoir essayer de les laver." Elle se retourna et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, ‟Tu veux m'aider ?"

Je me délogeai de son étreinte gentiment et dis à voix basse, ‟Je devrais plutôt trouver un peu de nourriture pour toi." puis partis très vite pour qu'elle ne me rattrape pas. Je l'entendis soupirer.

_Notre lune de miel n'est pas finie pour autant, pas vrai ? Il y a plein d'autres choses à faire sur cette ile. Il faudra que je l'occupe pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'impression d'être délaissée._

Arrivé dans la cuisine, je vérifiai que Gustavo avait rempli le frigo comme je l'avais demandé. Je vis en premier les œufs et le bacon, ne cherchant pas plus loin – je savais que c'était ce que Bella préférai – je les sortis et me mis à les cuisiner.

Voulant faire une surprise à Bella, et ayant quelques heures libres la nuit, j'avais fais quelques recherches pour cuisiner, je voulais faire plaisir à Bella et la cuisine était un des moyens que j'avais trouvé. Certes ça me dégoûtai, ces textures, ces odeurs … rien ne valait un puma pour moi, mais rien n'était une contrainte quand le bonheur de Bella était en jeux.

J'entendis le ventre de Bella grogner en même temps que le son de ses pieds nus sur le sol. Je mis l'omelette dans l'assiette et me retourna, elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche qui faisait ressortir ses contusions, je les ignorai pour ne pas attrister ma Bella.

‟Voilà". Une fois son petit déjeuner sur la table, elle s'assit sur l'une des deux chaises et commença à manger avec un appétit inégalable. Je m'assis à mon tour autour de la table, en face d'elle, ‟Je ne te nourris pas assez souvent."

Elle avala. ‟J'étais endormie. C'est vraiment bon, au fait. Impressionnant pour quelqu'un qui ne mange pas."

Avec un grand sourire, heureux de ma surprise je lui révélais mon 'secret' ‟La chaine cuisine." Une lueur de joie parcourra les yeux de Bella. Etait-elle heureuse que je cuisine ?

‟D'où viennent les œufs ?" Demanda-t-elle.

‟J'ai demandé à l'équipe de nettoyage de remplir la cuisine, une première pour cet endroit. Je vais devoir leur demander de s'occuper des plumes …" Sans le vouloir, le souvenir des contusions me revint, chaque bleu grossissant comme un bouton de fleur qui s'ouvrait.

Me sortant de ce cauchemar éveillé, Bella me remercia et se pencha au dessus de la table pour m'embrasser, je lui rendis son baiser furtivement puis me reculai.

Elle serra des dents et me dit d'un ton accusateur, ‟Tu ne me toucheras plus pendant qu'on sera là, n'est ce pas ?"

J'hésitai, comment lui répondre sans la vexer ? Je souris légèrement et lui caressa la joue tendrement, je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait dire mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui répondre, cela me faisait trop mal de devoir lui dire non.

Elle se pencha pour prolonger ma caresse ‟Tu sais ce que je veux dire."

Je soupirai enlevant ma main de sa joue, je lui répondis ‟Je sais. Et tu as raison." Je m'arrêtai, prenant mon courage à deux mains, leva légèrement la tête et lui dis avec conviction ‟Je ne te ferais plus l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu sois transformée."

‟Je ne te blesserai jamais de nouveau."

* * *

(1) je sais la version française dit tout a fait le contraire, mais je préfère garder l'esprit de la version originale !!

Mais c'est que j'avais oublié de remercier Lapda pour sa précieuse aide !! Merci pour ton soutien et tes critiques TRES constructives !!

C'est mon premier lemon ... dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !!!

Merci ;)

* * *

**_Venez voir notre forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)_**

**http : // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace)**


End file.
